1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus and particularly to an image recording apparatus which can perform two-sided recording.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an ink-jet recording apparatus, where an image is recorded on each of both surfaces of a sheet as a recording medium, the ink adhering to a recorded surface is soaked into the sheet, whereby there may be caused a phenomenon known as what is called a strike-through (see-through, print-through) in which the ink can be transparently seen from a non-recorded surface. There is conventionally a technique in which a recording profile is recorded in advance on one of surfaces to measure a strike-through density of the surface, and a density of the ink to be ejected (hereinafter may be referred to as an ink-ejected density) is adjusted in the two-sided recording in order not to cause the strike-through. In this technique, since the ink is actually ejected, and the ink-ejected density is adjusted so as to prevent the strike-through of the ink, it is possible to perform recording at an ink-ejected density which would satisfy a user.